


【带卡/止鼬】穷途陌路

by Celia2916 (xc1693256)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xc1693256/pseuds/Celia2916
Summary: ＊晓水if，搞个水土不服x暗部双寡的文＊文笔低落，仅有小学生程度，不要抱太大希望
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Merchandise

他的眼前一片血红，连皎洁的明月都染上了腥红的颜色。

而在血红色的雾幕尽头，一个戴着面具的男人就站在那里。

「──现在的宇智波一族已经沦落到这种地步了吗？」男人遽然开口，像是看够了眼前之人的惨状，声音低沉沙哑、却带着明显的嘲讽意味，「连自己的写轮眼被觊觎了都不知道，有勇无谋的傻子。」

「……你是谁？」他的视线模糊不清，刺鼻的血腥味在他的四周弥漫着，可此刻的他已经无心去在意自己的伤势，眼前这个出手救了他一命的男人，才是他此刻全部注意力的集中，「为什么救我？」

「我谁都不是。」男人冷笑了一声，似乎是被他的提问逗笑了一般，可笑声中却没有丝毫的笑意，「救你只是因为、你还有用。」

「对我来说、救了你这个宇智波的小鬼，总比救了一个废物来的划算。」男人一边说着，一边蹲下了身子，面具后的眼睛直视着他的伤处，最终却移开了视线，「一个拥有最强幻术的宇智波，确实很划算。」

「你也想要我的写轮眼？」这下换他笑了，原来觊觎他这双写轮眼的，远不止志村团藏一人吗？ 「你打算将它挖出来？」

「小鬼、你以为只有你有万花筒写轮眼吗？」他的笑声戛然而止，随之而来的是男人居高临下的手，以一种充满杀意的方式扣紧了他的颈项，「志村团藏是个废物、一个什么都没有只能想尽办法从他人手里抢东西的废物，你倒是敢将我与他相提并论啊。」

「省省吧、你这种低劣的激怒手段是得不到任何的情报的。」看着他略显痛苦的神情，男人低下了头，一只如血般红艳的写轮眼透过面具看着他，「我建议你还是思考一下我的提案吧，宇智波止水。」

「……提案？」看着那只略微熟悉的写轮眼，宇智波止水似乎感觉到自己掌握了些什么，可现在的他无暇去思考这个问题，「你、要我做什么？」

「加入我啊，废物。」男人终于松开了手，冷眼看着他狼狈的模样，语气是那般的理所当然，「这个世界是虚假的、忍者都是悲剧与压榨的产物……而我、要的是一个完美的新世界。」

「多一个宇智波的帮手，会让这个计划进行的更完美。」像是在描摹一个美梦，又像是从地狱中逃离的魔鬼，以幻想去引诱过路之人般，男人的语气和缓了下来，「而你、虽然说实在不怎么样──看你有勇无谋的去找志村团藏对质就知道了──但你的瞳术确实有成为我帮手的价值。」

「如果我拒绝你的提案呢？」看着眼前的面具男，宇智波止水扯了扯嘴角，他总算有了一些思考的时间，无论是志村团藏阴谋、或者是面具男的意图，无论哪个、似乎都是掀起战争的隐患──只是面具男的危险性更大罢了，「杀了我、再把我的写轮眼夺走？」

「听起来很不错，但很麻烦。」面具男开始觉得自己出手救人这件事有点不划算了，这个宇智波小鬼怎么脑子都装了一堆麻烦的事情？ 「我更倾向直接把你送到志村团藏那个老废物面前，他肯定会处理得更好一点。」

「真可怕，但确实有点道理。」像是没有查觉到面具男的不耐般，宇智波止水伸手擦去了遮挡住视线的血液，露出了一个得体又不失礼貌的笑容，「虽然觉得你的计划有些不切实际，但参加进去似乎也不是什么坏事……不过只是这样的话，就变成我很不划算了。」

「你的意思是要跟我谈条件？」男人愣了一下，这个命悬一线的小鬼居然还想跟自己谈条件？ 「你以为你还有谈条件的权利吗？」

「总归是个死字，不试试看怎么知道。」对于面具男的反问，宇智波止水显得很平静，却又不像是破罐破摔一般的决绝，「如果你能铲除志村团藏、并且保住宇智波一族的话……我会很乐意地成为你的助力。」

「我说了、你没有谈条件的权利。」面具之后的艳红色瞳孔微微的收缩了几分，这个妄为又嚣张的宇智波小鬼提出的条件宛如痴人说梦，若非自己出手、他这条命早没了，还能在这边跟自己谈条件吗？ 「不过是虚假的世界，我为什么要在意木叶村与宇智波的死活？让他们尽管狗咬狗去，我没有必要去脏了自己的手。」

「凡事总有如果。」面对男人那不屑一顾的神情，宇智波止水只是摇了摇头，那只熟悉的写轮眼在他的记忆之中来回打转，最后那只眼睛出现在某位银发暗部身上──他与那位暗部并不熟稔，但不代表自己从未见过那人眼罩之下的右眼，「你想看木叶与宇智波的内斗、想看他们掀起争端──最好两败俱伤、你就可以见缝插针，让你的计画实行的更加快速。」

「你既然理解这点、就不该提出这种可笑的条件。」男人冷眼看着他，既然都知道了他的意图，这个小鬼为什么还要跟自己谈条件？ 「或者、你还愚蠢的想要试图说服我？」

「当然得努力看看，毕竟你不知道……」宇智波止水笑了笑，就当面具男还以为他是要做最后的挣扎时，下一秒从他口中吐出的字句却彻底打蒙了他所有的思考能力，「五年前、旗木卡卡西为了保住他的战友留给他的写轮眼，在四代目火影和 宇智波族长的见证下，自愿与宇智波一族联姻这件事。」

＊

「──五年前、旗木卡卡西为了保住他的战友留给他的写轮眼，在四代目火影和宇智波族长的见证下，自愿与宇智波一族联姻。」

霎时之间、难以言喻的寂静充斥在两人之间，夜风在月光的照耀下抚过树梢，带走了白日的热度、与太过紧张的氛围。

「当然、对外没有多少人知道这件事，但几个高层都再清楚不过了。」像是没有察觉到男人的惊愕，宇智波止水自顾自地说了下去──他在赌、赌眼前这个男人的某个可能性，「详细情形我知道的不多，但联姻的那个晚上，我就在现场──旗木卡卡西是捧着宇智波带土的灵位，进入祠堂完成仪式的。」

「你想让木叶与宇智波自相残杀，那么旗木卡卡西注定也会被牵扯其中……当然、你不在意的话，自然也不是什么太大的问题。」他没有给面具男反应的时间，只是平静淡然地继续说了下去，「但如果你在意──那么至少、我们的目的算是共同的，基于这点上、我会协助你完成你的计划。」

「──现在、你可以再思考一下我提出的条件了吗，宇智波带土？」

「……你凭什么以为我会因为这件事动摇我的计画、宇智波止水？」像是终于找回了思考的能力，面具男不合时宜的大笑起来，声音沙哑又疯狂的可怕， 「你以为我会因为这件事动摇、以为我会为了那个赝品放弃我旁观的乐趣？」

「你以为我是谁、宇智波止水？」笑声戛然而止，他再次出手掐住了宇智波止水的颈项，像是下一秒就要置他于死地一般，「我从地狱爬回这个世界、可这个世界才是真正的地狱……这种虚假的世界、以及那个虚假的赝品、我一点都不在乎。」

「你、你不在、乎……的、话……」男人的力道强大的可怕，宇智波止水悬在窒息的边缘，却还是咬着牙、断断续续地说道，「你、不会……这、样动、动……摇……」

──这样暴怒着、疯狂着，以为自己不会动摇，实际上却已经心神大乱的你，可一点都不像是不在乎的样子呢。

「宇智波止水，你想死吗？」就在疯狂与怒火被燃烧到顶点，谁也不是的男人却松开了手，下一秒、那些怒火像是凭空消失一般──可宇智波止水知道，他赌赢了，「我改变心意了，把你送给那个老废物太过无趣……我要让你亲眼看着一切毁灭，这才是真正的地狱。」

「你眷恋的虚假，本就该全部毁掉，只是你盲目的听从木叶的教诲，不愿意睁开眼睛──没经历过背叛的你，什么都不懂。」就像我看着墓碑前哭泣的天才、就像我看着想要守护的人不得不死在队友手上；男人想着、只有经历了痛苦绝望的地狱，才会知道这一切有多么的虚伪腐败，「你提出的条件，我可以答应──只不过、你真的觉得在志村团藏死亡之后，木叶与宇智波就不会有内斗发生了吗？」

「你要赌一个可能性、那我就跟你赌。」男人看着跪在地上喘气的少年，再次笑了出声，既嘲讽、又悲凉，「现在、你该睡觉了。」

话音刚落、面具之下的写轮眼发动了，幻术将宇智波止水的意识瞬间拉入黑暗，而在意识消失殆尽的瞬间，他唯一想起的只有那个男孩，那个温柔的小天才。

──啊、没跟小鼬说再见呢，他会不会哭鼻子……我真是个糟糕的哥哥。

＊

「──大人，没有找到宇智波止水的踪迹。」

阴暗的地下室里，志村团藏阴沉的听着手下的回报；不知道是谁插手救走的人，那样的时空间忍术，即使是曾经经历过战争的自己，也未曾见过──他有些烦躁，更多的却是可惜……有着『瞬身止水』之称、又拥有着宇智波一族最强瞳术的别天神，如果能够获得宇智波止水的眼睛，届时他想要的一切，不就统统手到擒来吗？

──实在是、可惜了啊。

「放出消息，就说……」志村团藏转过身去，语气中藏着说不出的险诈，「宇智波止水意图谋害木叶高层未果，现已叛逃，列入叛忍名单……记得火影和宇智波那边都要送到消息，不能落下。」

TBC.


	2. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊私设九尾之夜水门夫妻未死，后续会写到（我才不会说是我亲友威胁说不准我写死水门夫妻呢）
> 
> ＊本篇的卡西差不多是温柔8，爆脾气2，主要还是老师一家没死啦，之后就会他有展现爆脾气的时候的（？

市井巷尾的流言都长着翅膀，更何况是有心之人所操弄的消息，当宇智波止水叛逃的消息传到宇智波鼬的耳中时，才刚结束一个A级任务的少年几乎是瞬间变了脸色；他甚至来不及向此次带队的班长报备，便使用了瞬身之术离开了暗部──不可能的、谁都有可能叛逃木叶，包括他自己……但宇智波止水叛逃？这绝对是宇智波鼬有史以来听到过的、最可笑的笑话。

明媚的阳光煦煦温暖，可宇智波鼬的心情一点都没办法与今日的阳光一般灿烂；说起来、他的瞬身之术从来都比不上宇智波止水，然而今日所得知的消息却拉高了他的极限，当宇智波鼬从暗部回到宇智波一族的族地之时，时间不过才向前走了五分钟，然而眼前所见的景象，却让他再次被那般荒谬的消息击碎──交头接耳的族人与面色凝重的族长正在说着些什么，而父亲沉重的神情已然说明了一切。

『宇智波止水谋害木叶高层、现已叛逃。』──像是被钉在木板之上的蝴蝶一般，成为了宇智波鼬最不愿意相信、却又不得不相信的事实。

他没有上前，只是看着父亲皱着眉头与族人们不安抑或是愤怒的面容，可心底那股阴郁之气病媒因为他的识时务而消减半分，待宇智波鼬回过神来之时，他不知不觉已经走到了族地中一处偏僻的屋子面前──像是在映衬他的忧虑与困惑一般，屋内传来了属于孩子们的笑闹声；宇智波鼬认得那两个声音，他微微瞠大了眼，有些不敢置信地看着刚从屋内奔跑出来的两个男孩──他不明白眼前的现状，那个拥有着太阳般发色的男孩不应在此处，在这个有宇智波族人叛逃木叶的现在，男孩的出现显得非常的、不合时宜。

「──哥哥、你回来了！」稚嫩的嗓音打断了宇智波鼬的错愕，只见其中一个黑发的男孩跑到了他的身前，带着期待与满满的笑意迎接了他，「妈妈说哥哥今天回来，果然没有骗我。」

「啊、佐助好狡猾！」宇智波鼬还来不及应对幼弟的喜悦，那个金发男孩便已经跑了过来，先是朝着黑发男孩扮了一个大大的鬼脸，这才向他打了一个活力十足的招呼，「鼬哥我来玩了！好久不见！」

「──我回来了，佐助……好久不见、鸣人。」宇智波鼬微微蹲下了身子，伸手揉了揉两个男孩的头，「来找卡卡西前辈跟佐助玩吗？」

「嗯、早上把拔带我来的说。」波风鸣人笑嘻嘻地回答了他的问题，并没有发现宇智波鼬那温柔的微笑中藏着什么样的情绪，「原本今天要跟把拔去火影办公室的……不过好像突然很忙的样子，就让我来找佐助玩了。」

「明明说好是切磋的吧，谁跟你玩。」对于波风鸣人的说词，宇智波佐助非常不给面子的哼了一声，「一大早就来敲门说要找我比手里剑，结果还不是输给我了，果然笨蛋就是笨蛋。」

「混蛋佐助你说什么！」或许是与生俱来的天赋吧，宇智波佐助成功的将面前的小伙伴给惹炸毛了，若非宇智波鼬还在场，波风鸣人早就挥着拳头扑上去了，「我才不是笨蛋！」

「不是笨蛋、那你怎么老是输给我？」显然小伙伴的张牙舞爪并没有让宇智波佐助胆怯半分，有时候宇智波鼬都有些疑惑，一向乖巧可爱的弟弟，却总在波风鸣人面前表现得有些……傲气？「不服气就再比一场啊！」

「比就比！」波风鸣人气呼呼地喊道，一把抓过了宇智波佐助的手腕就往宇智波族地附近的树林跑──那里算得上是他们的修练场了，过去宇智波鼬也很常在那边练习，看来那个修练场很快就要易主了，「鼬哥下次再找你玩──」

望着两个男孩逐渐跑远的身影，伴随着宇智波佐助略带慌张的「笨蛋吊车尾──」，宇智波鼬有些无奈的笑笑，这才直起身子──甫一抬头，映入眼帘的便是不知何时就倚在门边的和服青年，深色的面罩并没有遮掩住他的笑意，卸下护额后的银色发丝柔软的不可思议，和青年一般如岸边芦苇随风摇曳，却又守候在原地。

「──小孩子真可爱呢，会随时随地吵起来，却也可以很快的和好。」青年微微侧过头去，看着两个孩子跑远的背影，似乎意有所指、却又像是无关的评价，「进来喝杯茶吗，你看起来有些心事……想找人说说？」

「……被前辈看出来了呢。」宇智波鼬点了点头，唇边的笑容终于垮了下来，一抹乌云飘过，像是他萦绕在心间的阴郁情绪一般，「我想、我确实是需要一杯茶。」

＊

青年领着他进了屋，这并不是宇智波鼬第一次造访，但相对于前几次的轻松愉快，这次的造访显然很不同于以往──认真说起来，他从未在这位前辈面前诉说过些什么，可他仍然清楚认知到对方的不同，在宇智波止水被冠上叛忍之名的现在，也只有这个人可以倾听他的困惑与纠结。

「──抱歉、只有茶可以吗？」青年的声音打断了宇智波鼬的思绪，他看向正坐在自己面前的青年，对方仍然是淡淡的，被掩盖的面容显得温和十分，「剩下的只有牛奶……你知道的、通常来作客的大多还是鸣人与佐助。」

「我知道的，佐助虽然不太会表达情绪，但我看得出来他很喜欢前辈。」提到幼弟、宇智波鼬不自觉放松了一些，虽然笑容中还是有些勉强，却也比方才的阴郁好上几分，「真的是麻烦前辈了呢。」

「嘛、热闹点也好，这里一直都很安静，也就他们两个来的时候会热闹些。」青年看似随意的摆了摆手，一盏斟满了热茶的茶杯向前推去，一并附上的还有几串三色丸子，「你来的很凑巧、今天刚从甘栗甘买了些甜食，我记得你很喜欢。」

「前辈总是这么清楚下属的喜好呢。」宇智波鼬倒是没拒绝，毕竟前辈请客也不是一回两回的了，好几次任务结束后都会从前辈那边收到一些甜食，有次只是去了一趟甘栗甘就被手里拎着一盒甜点的前辈请了客，实在是有些难忘的经验，「是……顺便买给小叔叔的吗？」

「虽然主要的原因是鸣人要来，我并不常吃甜食──但你说的也没错。」面对宇智波鼬的问题，青年没有特意回答，只是移开了视线──宇智波鼬顺着他的视线看去，只见角落处摆放的小小神龛前面正摆着一盒甘栗甘的甜点，「那个吊车尾……除了眼睛，也就只有这点最像是一个宇智波了吧。」

宇智波鼬将视线移回了面前的青年上，在暗部时他从未见过对方这般暴露感情的模样，唯独只有这里、只有在那个神龛面前，这个被称为「天才上忍」、「木叶第一技师」的青年才会有片刻的脆弱与悲伤──先前的他一直都很难理解，为何旗木卡卡西会同意这桩几乎可以说是莫名其妙的婚事，明明是天才、明明是个前途无量的忍者，却甘愿守着一个人的眼睛与牌位，屈居在这个对他并不友善的家族内，住得如此偏僻、又如此寂寞。

可现在的宇智波鼬却似乎有些明白了对方的选择，即使这份明白并不那么清晰、甚至有些扑朔迷离──或许这只是他仅有的选择了、只要是为了那个人，让他做什么都愿意，即便是死亡、他也只会欣然赴死的吧。

「──那么、闲话到此为止吧，鼬君。」像是没有察觉宇智波鼬的走神、方才的情绪已然被收拾干净，银发的暗部队长看向了面前的后辈，语气有些懒散的开口，「关于宇智波止水的事情、我已经听说了……你想找我谈的事情，应该也是跟他有关吧。」

「……什么都瞒不过前辈呢。」心事与思绪被对方彻底戳破，宇智波鼬苦笑了一下，瞬间收紧的指尖已经暴露了一切，「前辈觉得……止水反叛的事情，是真的吗？」

「坦白说的话，我对于宇智波止水的认知，都是从你那边所了解的。」旗木卡卡西并没有直接回答他的问题，只是淡然地开口，像是在说天气很好之类的随口闲话般，「所以真正重要的不是『我怎么想』、而是『你怎么想』──你心底对于他的叛村、对于这些消息，不是早就有认定了吗？」

「……前辈说的对，我确实是不信的。」这话说的确实直白，却也是宇智波鼬此刻最想听到的，此刻他才感觉到心头那股阴郁被驱散了些许，总算是有了些轻松之感，「虽然这话有些冒犯……倘若今天是其他族人反叛离村，我或许会相信──但宇智波止水绝对不是那样的人，绝对不是。」

「嘛、那就太好了。」面前的后辈已然放松了些许，旗木卡卡西也淡淡的笑了笑，那样的情绪他在镜子里看得太多了，实在不希望可爱的后辈会变成那般、不堪入目，「虽然宇智波一族在木叶的处境你我都看的出来，但四代目也已经表态了……至少现阶段还能算得上是平静。」

「但也只是现阶段、对吗？」宇智波鼬很快的理解了前辈口中潜藏的意思，现阶段的平静之下必定潜藏着些什么，只是自己尚未察觉到，而旗木卡卡西──应当是看出了些什么端倪，「前辈有什么想法？」

「消息自有来源、那个来源很有可能就是危险所在之处。」旗木卡卡西意有所指，他很清楚自己后辈的能耐，同为天才的两人并不需要太过直白的话语，便能理解其意，「我相信你可以找到真相、但也不要吝啬于求助，保护好自己。」

对方的话无疑是让宇智波鼬吃了颗定心丸，他站起身来行了个礼，面上总算是有了点笑容──天空中的乌云不知飘到了何方，此刻的天空却已然澄澈，明亮如晴朗的夏日般。

＊

「──虽然有些冒昧、但还是有点想问问前辈。」

临走之际，宇智波鼬转过了身，看向了站在玄关处的和服青年，眼中带着些许的犹豫，最终却还是被好奇心征服了一切──他知道这样的问题或许有些冒犯、可他实在太想知道了。

「真少见、鼬君想知道什么？」对于宇智波鼬的踌躇，旗木卡卡西只是带着兴味地看着他，并没有太多的情绪，「我尽量知无不答？」

「……只是想知道、前辈有没有后悔过，和宇智波一族联姻的事。」宇智波鼬深呼吸了下，终于将那个问句说出了口，「还是、和小叔叔……」

「……什么啊、我还以为是什么机密事项呢。」旗木卡卡西有些意外，但他很快便收拾了自己的情绪，露出一张所有人都习以为常的微笑，「嗯、没有哦，完全不会后悔呢。」

「我很明白这只是场交易、只是四代目与宇智波一族的交易……嘛、对外看起来应该就那样吧，毕竟联姻的是四代目的弟子，没有比这还要稳定人心的定心丸了。」

「那为什么……」看着前辈的笑脸，宇智波鼬突然说不下去了；既然都明白这只是一场交易罢了，为什么旗木卡卡西还能露出这样的笑呢？

「为什么啊……毕竟、我也是卑劣的人呢。」对此、旗木卡卡西并没有选择细说下去，只是笑笑地看着后辈，以一个模棱两可的句子解答他的疑问，「我可是个卑劣又贪心的人呢。」

是的、卑劣又贪心，不然怎么会用这种方式试图永远将那个人的一切都留在自己的身边呢？

TBC.


End file.
